This invention relates to an improved temperature regulating device or thermostat and in particular it relates to a miniature electric thermostat used to regulate or control the temperature of a clothes iron or similar heater systems.
Current practice in thermostats of this type is to compose the thermostat of a sandwich of ceramic insulators, metal switch elements and a metal bracket.
Ceramics are required for the stability of high temperatures, especially for non-periodic excursions of high temperature sometimes occuring during initial calibration. The construction necessitates many separate pieces and an assembly technique that is difficult to automate.
Current practice also is to build into clothes irons or other similar appliances, a separate over-temperature "one shot" type switch to limit the maximum temperature of the appliance. This is a safety feature, and in current practice the temperature control thermostat and over-temperature are two separate controls mounted at different places in the appliance.